


Welcome to Whoville

by ист из ап (magralhea)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Christmas, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magralhea/pseuds/%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%20%D0%B8%D0%B7%20%D0%B0%D0%BF
Summary: — Не беспокойся, — ответил он. — Я вполне уверен, что это не сексуальное домогательство, если я делаю это с каждым, кто заходит сюда.
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Greg House, Eric Foreman/Greg House, Greg House/James Wilson, Lisa Cuddy/Greg House, Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 6





	Welcome to Whoville

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to Whoville](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52126) by [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic). 



> все, в том числе и сам хаус, часто сравнивают его с гринчем ("я родился с сердцем в два раза меньше нормы")  
> * "the twelve days of christmas" — известная рождественская песня дины шор  
> * whoville — город, в которым живет гринч  
> * рудольф — рождественский олень, развозящий подарки санта-клауса

Выйдя быстрым шагом из лифта и повернув за угол по пути в администрацию медсестер, Кадди столкнулась с тревожными вглядами толпы, собравшейся перед отделением диагностики.

— Что там происходит? — позвала она.

Одна из медсестер онкологии ответила первой:  
— Мы ждем звуки труб и раскаты грома, чтобы официально объявить апокалипсис.

Стоун из радиологии вмешалась:  
— Я знала, что он в конечном итоге сойдет с ума, но я думала, что там будут пистолеты, а не гирлянды.

Почти весь персонал не отводил взгляд от стеклянных дверей. С нарастающей тревогой Кадди сама подошла посмотреть.

И ее встретила рождественская картина. С потолка свисали бумажные снежинки, цветные гирлянды оживленно мигали на жалюзи, и стол для совещаний был накрыт шерстяной скатертью с узором снеговика. У двоих из трех докторов, сидящих за столом, на голове были надеты зеленые колпаки эльфов (перед Форманом лежал отвергнутый третий).

Напротив полок, в углу возле белой доски — на которой держался венок с красным "счастливого", зеленым "рождества" и красным восклицательным знаком — настоящая рождественская елка, основание которой было завернуто в мешок, а под ней — завалены подарки.

Щеголяя в свободно болтающейся шапке санты, Хаус наматывал на дерево серебряную мишуру и... пел? К удивлению Кадди, первое, что она произнесла, было:  
— Как он ее сюда затащил? 

— Ее принесли доктора Чейз и Форман, — ответила женщина сбоку.

Теперь она заметила на ковре следы земли и иголок, ведущих из офиса через дверь в коридор. Они заканчивались там, где стоял уборщик с четвертого этажа, уставившись с остальными, все еще держа швабру в руке.

— Точно, — произнесла она и распахнула дверь под звуки какой-то отвратительной адаптации "Двенадцать дней рождества"*. — Доктор Хаус, — позвала она, достаточно громко, чтобы тот остановил неприятный для ушей концерт и обернулся. — Не знаю, что вдохновило тебя на гринч-спасает-рождество, но...

До того как она подумала уйти с дороги, Хаус пересек комнату, подвинул ее к себе, обняв ее спину руками, и поцеловал. Когда он отпустил ее, она прислонила пальцы к губам, плохо фокусируя взгляд.

Он пугающе оскалился.  
— Добро пожаловать в Ктоград*.

Она уставилась, не в силах что-либо произнести.

— Посмотрите, — показал Чейз. 

Она посмотрела и увидела — слишком поздно — веточку омелы над собой.  
— Хаус... Ты не можешь... Это ни в какие ворота...

— Не беспокойся, — ответил он. — Я вполне уверен, что это не сексуальное домогательство, если я делаю это с каждым, кто заходит сюда.

Все еще без дара речи, она бросила взгляд на стол, за которым Кэмерон легко и мечтательно улыбалась, Форман выглядел сердитым, а Чейз попивал свой кофе.

Дверь открылась, и Уилсон прошел мимо нее с пушистыми рогами на голове.

— Ты все таки их надел! — воскликнул Хаус.

— Да, твои угрозы не оставили мне выбора, — ответил Уилсон, ставя менору на стол. Он запустил руку в карман халата и достал коробочку ханукальных свеч. Не успел он это сделать, как Хаус развернул его, прижал низкое тело к стулу рядом с Кэмерон, наклонил его голову и накрыл губы своими. Руки Уилсона обвили пояс Хауса, и Кадди была уверена, что видела мелькание языка.

— Это точно дольше, чем со мной, — произнес Чейз через пару мгновений.

Форман пробормотал:  
— Боже, какой кошмар.

Когда они отстранились, Уилсон вытер уголок своего рта тыльной стороной ладони и пошел к кофемашине, как будто ничего не произошло.  
— Ты уже целовал меня этим утром, когда подвешивал омелу, — напомнил он, беря кружку из шкафчика.

— Но блеск Рудольфа* неотразим. И к тому же, я должен убедиться, что компенсирую то, что ты пропускаешь сезон любви от Иисуса.

— А, точно, я ценю твою внимательность.

— Доктор Хаус, — наконец получилось произнести у нее. На нее уставилась пара глаз с одинаковым безобидным взглядом. Они были похожи преданного оленя и злого Санту. Она сдалась еще до того, как начала: — Просто... не целуй пациентов. 

Она вышла обратно в коридор, где толпа народа только разрослась. На нее уставились несколько людей.  
— Разве у вас нет работы? — спросила Кадди. Поправив пиджак и пригладив волосы, она вновь направилась в администрацию медсестер.


End file.
